New Days and Old Friends
by Lioness's Heart
Summary: Oneshot. Ten years before the events Piper's Rain, Beka has taken her son, Jarred, to Port Caynn for a short vacation. Joined by an old friend, Beka can't help but think about both her past and her son's future...


**Disclaimer: Tortall belongs to Tamora Pierce, I just play in it. The only thing I own is Jarred; Lockhorn and Lira belong to Lady Wolf, who gave me permission to use them.  
A/N: I have to say that I really enjoyed writing this, particularly since the scene was bugging me when I started it back in June...this is set approximately ten years before my epic fanfiction, _Piper's Rain_, in 257 H.E. It's just a little oneshot that gives a window into Beka's mindframe at the time, as well as that of Jarred's younger self. Enjoy - and don't forget to leave me a review!  
**

* * *

Port Caynn was a very different place from what it had been the last time Beka Cooper had been there. It had been a decade since the Coles case, at that. Some things, though, hadn't changed. Lockhorn was still the Port Caynn Rogue and he still held his Court at the Dog House.

Beka stood at the top of a sand dune at the beach. She was dressed in a blue tunic and cream leggings, and her long dark blond hair was pulled back in a loose braid. Her blue-grey eyes were trained on the child playing in the surf – her son, Jarred. It seemed like it had been yesterday that she and Rosto had been the ones playing in the ocean water. The slightly forlorn look on Beka's face was proof enough that she knew those days were long past. She missed those days, but she missed Rosto even more. She wondered if she should call him in, the sun was high and hot, and her son had his father's pale skin. He'd burn like a bad pasty if you didn't watch him. She decided to let him be, just a little bit more. Rosto would've.

"He loves the water, doesn't he?" A voice asked behind her. She glanced over her shoulder to see the Port Caynn Rogue standing behind her. Lockhorn hadn't changed much. His hair was a little longer and a little greyer; he had a few more lines on his face and a few more scars. But he was still the same man she had met when she had first come to the city. Beka smiled faintly and nodded.

"Yes, he does. Jarred has always loved the water," she said. She swallowed and continued to watch the lad splashing about merrily. She brushed some loose strands of hair out of her face, casting a glance over her shoulder again. Lockhorn's brown eyes were resting on her.

"He's the Piper's, isn't he?" Lockhorn asked softly. Beka nodded again, turning slightly.

"Yes. Rosto was Jarred's father," she told him. She fell silent after that, turning back to watch her son play in the water. It was almost funny how Jarred loved the water. Rosto had practically hated it unless Beka had been with him. He had still been a bit wary of the ocean, but he hadn't been nearly as uneasy. That had been understandable, though, since Rosto had nearly been killed by the ocean when he had come to Port Caynn.

"I think he's a fool for leaving without a word. But if he'd been here,he would have been proud, Cooper," he told her. She nodded, turning back to him again. "And I'm proud of you, too. Takes alot of nerve for a mot to raise a child, particularly that child, on your own."

"Thank you. That means a lot." She glanced back at her son briefly before moving up the beach just a little. "You won't tell anyone of this, will you?" She asked. Lockhorn shook his head.

"Not if you don't wish me to," he replied quietly. Beka nodded, lost in thought for a moment. Lockhorn was one of the few people in Port Caynn who had known what had been going on between Beka and Rosto before his disappearance years before. Really, he and Maira of Shang had been the only two to know their couple's true feelings. And to that extent, he didn't know that what most thought impossible had actually happened. The Rogue of Corus had wed a Dog. It hadn't been about their respective jobs, it had been the people behind the jobs. Most people wouldn't understand that, which was why they had continued to keep their relationship hidden. Lockhorn understood that, he had understood that all those years ago.

The rushers in Rosto's Court had thought it strange that he, who had been every bit the Scanran pretty boy who flirted with every pretty mot he saw, had settled down with one mot. Even worse for them, he had neglected to tell them who it was. Then he had disappeared. Just up and vanished. He had left his wife and the rest of the life he had led in Corus behind. Rosto hadn't been the kind of cove who would do that. It replayed over and over again in Beka's mind, particularly as she stood on the beach that they had once frequented during their first week as a couple. Rosto wouldn't have left her alone without a good reason. He had promised.

The next thought on her mind greatly saddened her. Jarred had a good future ahead of him, but he would never know his father. In another sense, she knew it was better for her son this way. He would have a harder time being tempted to go down the path Rosto had chosen. With his mother as his only family, he would grow up on the King's side of the law. He wouldn't have the influence of being the King of the Rogue's son to pull him away from the future he had. He wouldn't be a rogue.

Beka couldn't help laughing when a seagull landed in the water next to her son. He squawked and fell over, blinking at the bird, which regarded him regally. The youngster moved away from the seagull, continuing to eye it warily. When he splashed it, the bird let out a caw and flew off, leaving a very amused seven-year-old behind. Beka heard a deep chuckle behind her and knew that she wasn't the only one who thought it was funny.

Complete silence stretched between the two adults as they watched Jarred play in the ocean. Beka watched quietly as he got out of the water and ran up the dune towards her, waving something in his hand.

"Mama! Mama! Look what I found!" Jarred shouted, grinning broadly. He slowed to a stop in front of her and gave her a hug. "I found you a pretty shell, Mama!" He held out the shell to her, and she took it, studying the iridescent shell.

"It's beautiful, Jarred," she said, smiling down at her son. His eyes lit up when she said that. That was all he had wanted to hear. All he wanted to hear was that he had pleased his mother. He idolized her in every way – to his seven-year-old mind, she was perfect. She was the only family he had, but she was the only family he needed.

Beka knelt down and pulled her son close, hugging him tightly. He put his arms around her neck, and she stood up. He laughed gleefully as she whirled around with him in her arms. With a peck on the cheek, Jarred was back on his feet, still laughing at what his mother had done. That was when he notice Lockhorn smiling at their antics.

"Who are you?" He asked, regarding the Port Caynn Rogue as warily as he had watched the seagull.

"I'm a friend of your mother's. My name's Lockhorn. I'm the King of the Court of the Rogue here," the older cove told the lad. Jarred nodded, looking up at Beka for her confirmation that he was allowed to talk to this man.

"He is a friend, son," she said, dropping to her knees by him. "But you can't tell the people at home. They think it's bad enough that Aniki and I are friends, they won't like it that Lockhorn is my friend, too. Alright?" Jarred nodded.

"Yes, Mama," he said. Jarred glanced at Lockhorn again, wariness gone. If his mother trusted Lockhorn, he could, too. "Everyone says Mama's soft on Rogues. It's acos she's allus eating lunch with Aniki.Are you goin' to eat lunch with us?**" ** He asked. Both Beka and Lockhorn chuckled at the lad's boldness. It was just another sign that he acted more like his father than his mother most of the time.

"You and yer ma' are welcome to come and eat at my house. Lira has been wanting to see you since she heard you was in Port Caynn," Lockhorn said, addressing Beka alone with the latter part of the sentence.

"Can we go, Mama? Please?" Jarred asked. "I'm getting hungry." Both adults chortled again. Beka nodded.

"No reason not to," Beka told her son, smiling ever so slightly.

Once Jarred had put his breeches, shirt, and tunic on again, the three of them started off in the direction of the Port Caynn Rogue's house. With his hand in his mother's, Jarred studied the street as they walked, catching the flashes of black-clad guards with holstered batons.

_They're like Mama, _he thought. A second later, he amended that notion. _No, Mama's better. She's the best Dog ever. No one's better than Mama. _He glanced up at Beka with adoring eyes. When she caught him doing that, she smiled, squeezing his hand.

Finally, they reached Lockhorn's house. Jarred barely even glanced at the youngest of Lockhorn's children, who were playing outside. He followed Beka into the house, where they sat at the table and Beka and Lockhorn talked for a few moments.

"Master Lockhorn, sir?" Jarred suddenly piped up. The adults both looked at him, slightly surprised.

"Yes, lad? What was it that you wanted?"

"If you're friends with Mama, does that mean that you knew Papa?" He asked. Beka swallowed, a flash of sadness appearing in her eyes for a moment. Lockhorn nodded carefully.

"I knew 'im," he said, his brown eyes fixed on Jarred's golden flecked ebony eyes.

"Do you know why he's not here?" The lad asked. With a sigh, Lockhorn shook his head.

"No. He and your ma lived in Corus; my dealings are almost all here in my own city. He was a good enough cove, though. He'd have been proud of you," Lockhorn said. Jarred's face lit up with the last bit. He couldn't help but grin at the Port Caynn Rogue. He glanced at his mother just in time to see the sadness before she hid it away again. He tilted his head slightly, watching her. Beka smiled faintly, but was saved from having to say anything by a mot entering the house with a basket of fruit on one arm.

"Good to see you, Cooper," the mot said. Beka nodded to her when she looked over, looking just a little bit shy.

"Good to see you, too, Lira," Beka replied softly.

Lira took a seat by Lockhorn and once again, the adults started talking. Jarred eventually fell asleep, tired out from playing in the water for so long earlier. Beka woke him not too long after when those present were going to have lunch. When everyone had their food in front of them, Lockhorn raised his glass.

"To new days and old friends," he said. Beka and Lira, the only other adults eating at the time, both raised their glasses as well, echoing the sentiment.

"New days, old friends, and lost loves," Beka whispered before taking a sip. She smiled at her son while she watched him dig in to his lunch. She was glad she had brought him to Port Caynn, very glad indeed.


End file.
